Nuka-Cola machine (Fallout 4)
(Commonwealth) (settlement) }} A Nuka-Cola machine is a world and settlement object in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Characteristics Nuka-Cola machines may generate up to six randomly selected bottles of Nuka-Cola, Nuka-Cherry, Nuka-Cola Quantum or an empty Nuka-Cola bottle. The bottles are usually visible behind a transparent, openable door, although if the machine does not contain any bottles, carefully look beneath or around the machine, as bottles can sometimes be scattered everywhere. As many locations in the Commonwealth reset after a certain amount of time, all Nuka-Cola machines inside will reset with them, spawning a new set of contents when revisiting the area. It is possible to craft and place Nuka-Cola machines as a decoration in any controlled settlement, although those ones will not generate any bottles. ''Nuka-World Nuka-Cola vending machines can be found in inordinate numbers everywhere in the Nuka-World theme park, both inside of buildings and out in the open. In addition to the three flavors available in the Commonwealth, they can spawn the Nuka-World-exclusive Nuka-Cola Dark, Nuka-Grape, Nuka-Cola Orange, Nuka-Cola Quartz, Nuka-Cola Victory and Nuka-Cola Wild flavors in random combinations of up to six bottles per machine. Nuka-World vending machines also appear to reset far more often than their Commonwealth counterparts. This and their sheer abundance in the park make them a primary source of all Nuka-Cola flavors for everyone visiting the location. Crafting The Nuka-Cola machine is located under ''Decorations → Miscellaneous, under Appliances. As with many craftable items, the hitbox does not allow placement flush against a wall. One can place the machine and then an object against the back of it without issue, but re-selecting the machine will not allow it to be placed back in the same place that it was just picked up from. This workaround cannot work with pre-existing structures that can't be moved. Locations ''Fallout 4'' * Eleven around Boston Airport. * Seven in College Square Station. * Seven in Milton General Hospital. * Five in West Roxbury station. * Five in Copley Station. * Four in Milton General Hospital. * Four in the Dig. * Three in East Boston Preparatory School. * Three in Fort Hagen. ''Fallout 76'' * Pool area of Green Country Lodge. * Pool area next to The Whitespring golf club. * The reception area of New River Gorge Resort. * Bottom of White Powder Winter Sports. * Inside of Morgantown Airport terminal. * The Giant Teapot's Red Rocket. * Next to one of the cabins in Dolly Sods wilderness. * The Chemist's shop inside The Whitespring Resort. * In RobCo Research Center. * In Lewisburg. * In Uncanny Caverns. * In Eastern Regional Penitentiary, cell block A. * In Federal disposal field HZ-21. * Mama Dolce's Food Processing. See also * Vim machine Gallery Nuka Cola vending machine FO4.png|Vending machine from the Fallout 4 intro FO4 Nuka-Cola loading screen.jpg|Loading screen Category:Fallout 4 settlement objects Category:Fallout 4 world objects Category:Fallout 76 settlement objects Category:Fallout 76 world objects ru:Автомат с ядер-колой (Fallout 4) uk:Автомат з ядер-колою (Fallout 4)